thomas_and_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 18
The eighteenth season of the television series began airing on August 25th, 2014 in the UK and will begin in the Fall in the US. It will contain twenty-six episodes. Like the seventeenth season, five episodes were released on DVD in the US before airing on television. Episodes # Old Reliable Edward - The bigger engines tease Edward for being old and unreliable, especially Gordon. # Not So Slow Coaches - Annie and Clarabel unexpectedly become part of Caitlin's high-speed train. # Flatbeds of Fear - Salty tells the story of the "Flatbeds of Fear" which spooks the engines. # Disappearing Diesels - The Diesels hide from Paxton. # Signals Crossed - Toby is nervous when the signal at Knapford stays red. # Toad's Adventure - Toad has an adventure on the main line with James. # Duck in the Water - James has to rescue Duck from a flood, but ends up making things a whole lot worse. # Duck and the Slip Coaches - James runs into trouble with some slip coaches which are used on the Great Western Railway. # Thomas the Quarry Engine - Thomas works at the quarry while Diesel takes Mavis to see the sights of Sodor. # Thomas and the Emergency Cable - Thomas has to stop quickly when a passenger pulls the emergency cable. # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger - Duncan tries his best to stop a passenger from complaining. # Marion and the Pipe - Marion thinks she's found an old Viking ship, but it turns out to be a water pipe which springs a leak. # Missing Gator - Percy struggles to remember what Gator taught him about being brave. # No Steam Without Coal - Bill and Ben run out of coal and need Timothy's help. # Spencer's VIP - All the engines compete for a chance to take a VIP. # Toad's Bright Idea - Toad has an idea to help Gator run safely at night # Long Lost Friend # Last Train for Christmas # Duncan the Humbug # The Perfect Gift # Emily Saves the World # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck # Marion and the Dinosaurs # Sampson At Your Service # Sampson Sent For Scrap # Mille and the Volcano Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Stafford * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Rusty * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Troublesome Trucks * Cranky * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Dowager Hatt * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Thomas' Guard * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Grumpy Passenger * The Deputy Minister * Some Children * Some Workmen * Harvey (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Donald, Douglas and Samson may also appear. Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Stafford, Salty, Skarloey, Den, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Dowager Hatt, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Some Workmen, one of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants, Thomas' Guard, the Grumpy Passenger and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Lady with the Big Hat and Some Passengers * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Paxton and Dart * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and a Slip Coach * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky and the Man with the Hat * Miranda Raison as Millie * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill, Ben and a Slip Coach * Clive Mantle as Gator * Olivia Colman as Marion * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg and the Deputy Minister * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Tom Stourton as Duncan USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival * Keith Wickham as Salty, Stafford, Skarloey, Den and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Dart * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas * Miranda Raison as Millie * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Menkin as Porter * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky and Cranky * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Olivia Colman as Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Clive Mantle as Gator * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Tom Stourton as Duncan * Jules de Jongh as Emily Category:Television Series